The Susqueah Wrestling Camp!
by xThee
Summary: Your favorite WWE Superstars are going to camp! Follow them as they learn about love, heartbreak, loyalty, and friendship, as well as betrayl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll! This one is not going to have any ocs, not yet at least! :)**_

_**This chapter is basically going to introduce the boys to you guys. In the next, they'll meet the workers, eachother and get rooms assigned.**_

_**Pairing Style: Het. I'm not a slash hater, but I absolutely suck at writing it.**_

_**Main Characters: There aren't any! But you'll definately be seeing alot of the people in the first two chapters.**_

_**Rating: Teen, for language.**_

_**Summary: Your favorite WWE Superstars are going to camp! Follow them as they learn about love, heartbreak, loyalty, and friendship, as well as betrayl.**_

_**For those of you who don't know,**_

_**Adam Copeland-Edge**_

_**Jay Reso-Christian**_

_**Cody Runnels-Cody Rhodes**_

_**Matt Korklan-Evan Bourne**_

_**Mike Mizanian-The Miz**_

_**John Hennigan-John Morrison**_

_**Jake Hager-Jack Swagger**_

_**The girls and more guys don't come until the upcoming chapters.**_

_**I don't own anything you recognize.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Dad!"Randy Orton groaned, as the limo drove up to the Susqueah (Suz-kay-ah) Camp.<em>

_The camp was visibly old. Everything was wooden, and the camp sign was green and painted. Randy could easily tell that the sign had been there for a while, because the letters were worn. Young Randy Orton was being forced to go to the camp. His father had told him that he was being spoiled and that he needed to reconnect with his roots. Randy didn't think so, just because he enjoyed the finer things in life did not mean that he was spoiled. He came to the conclusion that his father genuinely hated him._

_Randy was sixteen. He had piercing blue eyes, strong, handsome facial features and the body of a linebacker, which he had been, at his private school in St Louis, Missouri._

_Apparently, the camp was made for teens over the age of fourteen, but under eighteen, that were aspiring wrestlers. Randy thought that that was fine and dandy, but really didn't want to be there. When you're father and grandfather were famous wrestlers, why in the hell should you have to go to some weirdo wrestling camp with nobodies! _

_Bob Orton smiled at his son. "This'll be good for ya, boy."He ruffled his son's short hair, giving him a grin. "Now get out there and meet some people."_

_Randy glared at his Dad, before getting out. He immediately pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, groaning when he saw that there was no reception. He went to the trunk of the limo, grabbing his things._

_**In The Reso/Copeland Car...**_

_Adam and Jay were sitting in the backseat of Jay's Mom's minivan. They were leaning back, trying to ignore their Mother's warnings about rapists, drugs and alcohol._

_Boys boys were seventeen, and were loving every moment of it. Jay had cut his previously long hair, because it had gotten annoying. Adam, on the other hand, was in love with his hair. He would never cut it. Both boys had rugged good looks, the only difference being that Jay had blue eyes and Adam had green. They were always being called brothers or twins. Jay didn't really care, but Adam seemed to like it._

_Adam leaned over, grinning at Jay._

_"Don't they know that we've done weed and drank before?"_

_Jay snorted. "I don't know about you, but my Mom would murder me if she found out." Adam laughed, leaning back in his seat. He looked around the minivan before picking up the black hair tie he'd dropped earlier in the trip. He pulled his long, wavy, dirty blonde hair into a ponytail before looking at his best friend and pulling a face._

_"Fuck, Jay."_

_Jay looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"You cut your hair!" Adam said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Now people won't think we're brothers anymore!"_

_Jay laughed, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, dumbass. We're here! "_

_**In The DiBiase/Runnels Car...**_

_"Hey, I do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock. Now what's yo name?"_

_"My name is Cody, I'm so very, fly oh my it's a little bit scary! Girls wanna marry, looking at my derrière. They can stare but if they touch it, I'ma bury! "_

_"Pretty as a picture, sweeter than a swisher, mad cause I'm richer than the guy that's witcha!"_

_"We can talk about it cause we know that we're pretty, and if you know it too then ladies sing it with me!" Both of them belted out the last line, before the repetition._

_Cody Runnels and Ted DiBiase were belting out Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson. They'd already gone through Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj, Not Afraid by Eminem, and Blame It by Jamie Foxx. They were being driven by Ted's Mother, who was laughing all the while at her son and his best friend. She was a lot more laid back than the Million Dollar Man. Ted had begged her to drive them, so that they could listen to their favorite music and not his Dad's oldie CDs._

_"WE'RE HERE!" Cody yelled, before both fifteen year olds darted out of the car._

_**In The Korklan Car...**_

_Matt Korklan was sitting patiently in the backseat of his Mom's car, reading up on his wrestling history. Matt was a shy boy, but very sweet. He wore black glasses, which, at the moment, were sliding down his nose. With a frown, he pushed them back up, before looking out the window. He smiled, seeing the camp and a bunch of other cars, including a limo. His eyebrows furrowed._

_"Who would come here in a limo?" He asked his Mom, curiously._

_"Oh, they said that someone with the last name Orton might be going to camp with you." Matt's eyebrows rose. He shrugged it off, before grabbing his bag. He'd been told ahead of time that at the age of fourteen, he would be the youngest camper. He got out of the car and kissed his mother's cheek._

_"Bye Ma, love you."_

_Karen Korklan smiled at her son, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Bye Mattie! Love you."_

_He waved, giving a smile as she drove away._

_**In The Mizanian/Hennigan Car...**_

_"I'm awesome!"_

_"You are not, Mike! You're an idiot! "John said, laughing at his pouting friend._

_They'd been in the car for hours, arguing about who was going to get more girls. At the iHop they'd stopped at earlier, John had been asked out by ten girls, Mike getting three._

_"You're just jealous." Mike huffed._

_John decided to give up, shaking his head. It was ridiculous. But, if he fought, Mike would win. Somewhere, God was laughing at him for giving him such a crappy best friend. John looked over, seeing Mike watching one of the Twilight Movies. Mike was completely straight, but the guy loved Twilight. He was a die-hard Edward fan._

_John stifled a laugh as Mike laughed at a line in the movie. He looked out the window, jerking an earphone out of Mike's ear. "We're here! Bye Mom! "_

_Mrs. Hennigan smiled,waving at John. "Goodbye, Mike." Mike smiled sheepishly, grabbing his bags and running after Hennigan._

_**In The Hager Car...**_

_Jake looked out of his Mom's car, before looking down at his cell phone. On the touch screen was a picture of his girlfriend and himself, hugging and smiling. He smiled slightly, kissing the picture. He wiped the screen off on his Oklahoma jersey, grinning. His girlfriend, Kelsey, had told him that it was okay if he went. She told him she'd wait for him. He was a little worried, Kelsey having a history of cheating on him, but the Oklahoma native told himself that it'd be fine. That she'd keep her word._

_He saw the camp and grinned, kissing his Mom's cheek._

_"Bye, Mama."_

_Mrs. Hager smiled at her fifteen year old. "Bye, babydoll. Remember, if you have any trouble at all, you just call Mama and she'll be here in a flash."_

_Jake blushed lightly. "Alright, Mama." He got out of the car, running off._

_**In The Hardy/Moore Car...**_

_"Shannon!" Shannon sat up, blinking. He looked around frantically, before his eyes got wide as he felt his mohawk._

_"Aw, shit, ya'll didn't mess with my hair again, didja?"_

_The Hardy Boys started laughing, shaking their head._

_"Nah, dumbass!" Matt yelled, laughing. "We're almost here!" Jeff, sitting in the very back, bounced up and down._

_Gil, seeing his younger son, grinned broadly. He abruptly stopped the car, Jeff's head hitting the back of the seat. Everyone in the car started laughing, as Jeff groaned._

_"Ya'll are fuckin' mean."_

_"Jeffery Nero," Gil said, in his warning tone. "Language."_

_Jeff grumbled, passing Shannon and Matt's bags to them. All three boys ran off, toward the spot where eleven other boys were standing._


	2. Chapter 2

_Questions? Comments? Anything you think should happen? Review!_

_Shout out to WWEkaneanite and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing!_

_I have pretty much every couple paired, though and I'm not a big fan of Edge/Maria or Maria at all._

_I only own anything you don't recognize._

_**Ken Anderson-Mr. Kennedy/Mr. Anderson**_

_**Kat Waters-Winter/Katie Lee**_

_**Jamie Szantyr-Velvet Sky**_

_**Lauren Williams-Angelina Love**_

_**Lacey Adkisson-Lacey Von Erich**_

_**Thea Trinidad-Rosita**_

_**Maryse Ouellet-Maryse**_

_**Councilors-**_

_**Steve Williams *Steve Austin***_

_**Eric Bishoff**_

_**Roddy Toombs *Piper***_

_**Jake Roberts**_

_**Terry Bollea**_

_**Patricia Stratigias *Trish Stratus***_

_**Stacy Keibler**_

_**Amy Dumas *Lita***_

_**Joanie Laurer *Chyna***_

_**Nora Greenwald *Molly Holly***_

_**In The James Car…**_

_Cassie, Jessica and Mickie James sat in the back of their Dad's truck. They had decided a head of time that they would be bored, so they each brought their own activities. Cassie was listening to Nickelback's Rockstar on her iPod, Jess was drawing and Mickie? Mickie was texting her friends from back home, excitedly. She was incredibly happy that for the first year since the camp opened, girls were allowed to go._

_Cassie and Jess decided that they wanted to go to meet cute boys. Both girls were like their big sister. The girls were just like her, except that Cassie was more musically involved and Jess loved fashion. _

"_We're here!"Mickie yelled. Cassie peeked her head out the window and grinned broadly. She saw a bunch of beefy guys and her eyes lit up. She yelled out a whoop and grinned, running out toward them. Jess laughed, following._

_**In The Anderson/Cena Car…**_

"_Shut up, Cena."_

"_Ken, you're an asshole."_

_The two boys had been forced to ride with each other. Both complete opposites. Ken, the rocker, and John the hip-hop guy. They fought the whole car trip, but their Mothers were friends and had decided to get the two sixteen year olds cramped in a car. The blonde had pouted the whole time while the buzz haired brunette was writing lyrics on his notepad. They hadn't talked once, but when John wanted to turn on Eminem, Ken put his foot down._

"_Eminem is a white trash rapper."_

"_He's dope! What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Boys! You're here!"_

_Both boys, glaring, got out of the car._

_**In The Williams, Adkisson and Szantyr Car…**_

"_Did you hear that Randy Orton's going?"_

"_Oh my gawd, Lace, I did! He's so adorable!" Lauren gushed, sighing. The blonde leaned against the passenger seat. Jamie smiled at her two best friends, running a hand through her streaked hair._

_Lauren was the outgoing one, Lacey was the typical blonde and Jamie was the more concerned one. They were driving to Susqueah camp together. All three sixteen year olds were extremely excited, because they'd wanted to go to the camp for years._

_They pulled up and all of the girls squeaked excitedly, running to the front._

_**The Trinidad/Waters Car…**_

"_Chica, you ready?" Thea asked Kat, with a grin. Kat ran a hand through her black hair._

"_Yes, my Mexican friend," she grinned. "I'm ready."_

"_What're we gonna do?"_

"_Love 'em and leave 'em!"_

"_That's right!" Both girls laughed, before getting out of the car._

_**In The LayCool/Maryse Car…**_

_All three girls were singing Only Prettier by Miranda Lambert._

"_Cause we're just like you! Only prettier!" _

_Michelle got out of the car first, immediately striking a pose. The seventeen year old frowned, when no one looked over. She cleared her throat. "AH HEM!"_

_Still, no one looked over. Her British friend grabbed both of their bags from the car. "Chelle, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing." The southerner answered, with a sigh. She flipped her hair, before walking off. Maryse, shouldering her bag, stood next to Layla, the French Canadian shaking her head._

"_She's so overdramatic." Her usual accent was covered well. She'd been embarrassed of it lately and covered it up. They shook their head, following their friend._

_**In The Perez/Neidhart Car…**_

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Mel, we're late!"_

_Melina rolled her eyes at her blonde and pink haired friend._

"_Calm down, Nattie! We'll get there in time!" Natalya bit her lip, pushing her pink glasses up higher onto her nose. "See, I don't understand why you didn't just stay home, at the Hart Dungeon."_

"_Because. Uncle Bret says that everyone needs a little outside the family experience."_

"_Well I think-See! We're here!"_

_Both girls got out of the car, and ran toward the spot where everyone else stood._


	3. EXTENSION! of Chapter 2

_**Adam Copeland-Edge**_

_**Jay Reso-Christian**_

_**Cody Runnels-Cody Rhodes**_

_**Matt Korklan-Evan Bourne**_

_**Mike Mizanian-The Miz**_

_**John Hennigan-John Morrison**_

_**Jake Hager-Jack Swagger**_

_**Ken Anderson-Mr. Kennedy/Mr. Anderson**_

_**Kat Waters-Winter/Katie Lee**_

_**Jamie Szantyr-Velvet Sky**_

_**Lauren Williams-Angelina Love**_

_**Lacey Adkisson-Lacey Von Erich**_

_**Thea Trinidad-Rosita**_

_**Maryse Ouellet-Maryse**_

_**Councilors-**_

_**Steve Williams *Steve Austin***_

_**Eric Bishoff**_

_**Roddy Toombs *Piper***_

_**Jake Roberts**_

_**Terry Bollea *Hulk Hogan***_

_**Mark Callaway *The Undertaker***_

_**Patricia Stratigias *Trish Stratus***_

_**Stacy Keibler**_

_**Amy Dumas *Lita***_

_**Joanie Laurer *Chyna***_

_**Nora Greenwald *Molly Holly***_

_Vince McMahon looked out at the crowd in front of him. All of the teenagers in front of him had promise. From the meek, shy Evan Bourne to the cocky, outgoing Randy Orton. He could see a light in all of them._

_He grinned._

"_Welcome, class of 2011, to the Susqueah Wrestling Camp." He heard a couple of Woo's and Yay's, but the teens were mostly silent. "We're going to split you up into groups, now, with your councilors. Remember, though, that you can pick your roommates." He cleared his throat, looking down at the list. _

"_Randy Orton and Matt Korklan, you're with Jake Roberts. Jay Reso and Adam Copeland, you guys have Steve Williams." Steve looked at his new charges with a smirk. Adam and Jay looked at each other, eyes wide. They swallowed. "John Hennigan and Mike Miz…Miz…Aw, whatever the hell your last name is, you're with Eric Bischoff. Hardy Boys, you're with Terry Bollea. Shannon Moore and Jake Hager, you're with Roddy Toombs. John Cena and Ken Anderson, you guys are with Mark Callaway." John swallowed, while Ken kept his smirk._

_The boys stood back, leaving the girls standing there. That was the moment that they took good looks at each other and liked what they saw._

_Vince pulled out another list, clearing his throat._

"_Mickie, Cassie and Jessica James, you're with Joanie Laurer. Michelle McCool, Layla El and Maryse Ouelet, you're with Nora Greenwald. Melina Perez and Natalya Neidhart, you're with Amy Dumas. Jamie Szantyr, Lauren Williams and Lacey Von Erich, you're with Stacy Keibler. Thea Trinidad and Kat Waters, you're with Patricia Stratigias. Now, grab your bags and pick your rooms. But remember! No Co-ed rooms." He chuckled as all of the kids ran off._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Theme songs for this chappy:**_

_**I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low**_

_**Lighters by Bruno Mars and Bad Meets Evil**** *SHADY FOREVER!***_

_**Honestly, I don't like Maria because I think she gets/got away with stuff based on her looks. **_

_**I own nothing that you recognize.**_

_**In this chapter, you'll start to see what I have planned for our boys and girls!**_

_Adam and Jay looked at their new roomate. Jay smirked at Adam, elbowing him. He then looked at Randy, who was looking down at his phone, playing Angry Birds._

_"Oi, pretty boy. You gonna introduce yourself?"_

_"Don't talk to Canadians." Randy replied, a grin on his face._

_Jay looked at Adam, who looked completely creeped out. They both looked back at Randy. "How the hell do you know that we're from Canada?" Randy looked up, pointing at Jay's shirt._

_"You're wearing a Canucks jersey. No one in the USA wear them."_

_"Oh."Jay said, blinking._

_Maybe pretty boy wouldn't be so bad after all._

_"All staff and campers to the ring.I repeat, all staff and campers to the ring."_

_At the ring, everyone was sat on the floor, waiting anxiously as their councilors eyed them, deciding what to do with them._

_"Alright, youngin's." Steve said, stepping forward. "The councilors that ya'll got before are you're room counilors. Right now, yer gettin' assigned with yer wrestlin' councilors. It's co ed, because in the ring, you'll need to deal with girls and boys."_

_A light sparked in Jay and Adam's eyes as they sanded their hands, grinning._

_"Alright." Steve looked out, before pointing at Cassie, who stood. "You. What's yer name?"_

_"Cassie James, sir." Cassie said, crossing her arms._

_"You're theme song would be...?"_

_"How Do You Like Me Now, by Toby Keith." Cassie said, with a grin. Not only did she like country, but she also knew how to kiss ass._

_"Yer with me."Cassie grinned, walking out and standing behind him._

_Adam rolled his eyes. He loved rock, but he could not stand country. It was whiney and stupid._

_"You." Adam swallowed standing. Steve smirked at him. "You just roll your eyes, boy?"_

_"Uh...yes sir."_

_"Get over here. I can already see you two having chemistry. But first, I'm gonna need you to tell me your ring name._

_Jay smirked as his best friend blushed,swallowing again. "Edge, sir."_

_Steve nodded slowly. "Hm. I like it. Come on over." Adam walked over, standing next to Cassie, who immediately rolled her eyes._

_Steve's eyes scanned over everyone, before they found John. "You. Kid, you like hip-hop?" John nodded, standing. "Get on over here." John grinned, walking behind the other two._

_"I can already tell I'm gonna like this team." He murmured, looking appreciatively at Cassie._

_Patricia, nicknamed Trish, walked forward. She looked at Matt K, and smiled gently at him."Stand up, sweetheart."He stood,rubbing the back of his neck and pushing his glasses up."What's your name?"_

_"Matt, ma'am." He said softly. Trish pursed her lips._

_"What names do you like?"_

_"Evan, Alex, Arron,-"_

_"That's it. Evan. You're ring name will be Evan." She smiled at him, motioning for him to come over. He walked over,standing behind her. Trish looked around, her eyes landing on Natalya. "Nattie, you too." Natalya smiled brightly, getting up and walking over, standing next to Evan."And...Lacey."Lacey got up and bounced over,smirking._

_Terry walked foreward, rubbing his chin. His eyes found Jess. He smiled at her, motioning for her to come over. Next,he looked at Jay._

_"Stand on up,brother!" Jay stood, a cocky grin on his face. "What's your ring name?"_

_"Christian." Terry nodded. _

_"I like it." Jay and Jess stood next to each other, Jess looking at the floor nervously. She was shy around guys, and she had to admit, Jay's blue eyes made her swoon._

_Next, he looked at Ken and ran over, smirking._

_By the time all of the campers had been chosen, Randy, Mickie and Ted were on a team with Roddy Toombs. Stacy Keibler had gotten Shannon, Thea AKA Rosita and Michelle. Mark Callaway had chosen people after his own heart. Kat, Cody and Jake. He could tell that beyond the outer exterior, they had something going for them._

_Amy had chosen Jamie, Lauren and Ted. John H, Melina, and Cody had been picked for Nora. Maryse, Mike and Michelle were with Bischoff, though Mike's new name was Miz, because his last name was stupid, in the eyes of Steve._

_Last, but not least, Jeff, Layla and Matt H had been picked for Jake's team._

_"Now, every day, one team will have one match. Today, since I picked first, I'll have Adam versus Cassie. All I want either of you to do is get the three count. Doesn't matter how fast."_

_Adam and Cassie got into the ring. Adam smirked at her. "I ain't gonna fight you, girlie." Cassie circled him._

_"Well,sucks to be you then,huh?" Out of no-where, Cassie hit him with a legsweep._

_She did a moonsault while he was down, before standing him up. Adam was dazed and he tried to duck when she paylayed him, to no avail._

_"One, two, three. Nice job, Cassie. You picked up the win." Cassie stood, grinning at her councilor, who got into the ring, nudging Adam with his foot. Adam groaned. "Take a salt tablet, kid, and walk it off."_

_Jay laughed at his friend's expense. Cassie got out of the ring, smirking at Adam who had his gaze locked on her, a stony glare sent her way._

_"Ten minutes before dinner. Don't be late. Class dismissed."_

_Everyone gradually left the room, including Adam who was holding his head._

_Mickie walked down the walkway, before hearing a loud cuss._

_"No fucking signal! Goddamnit!" Her eyes got wide. She peeked around the corner and saw Randy chuck his iPhone into the lake, before plopping himself down onto the bench. Mickie walked over curiously._

_"Um, excuse me?"_

_Randy swung his head around to look at her, glaring. "What?" he hissed._

_"Are you okay?" Mickie asked softly,taking a step forward._

_"I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here! I should be at home, with my friends, not in this hellhole!" Mickie listened while he vented, before he took a deep breath._

_"Listen, you might not want to be here now, but in a couple of days,I'm sure that will change. You'll probably make friends and-"_

_"Here?" Randy laughed bitterly. "I doubt it."_

_"Oh, come on." Mickie said, smiling slightly at him. "We're not so bad."_

_"No."Randy said, looking up at her. "**You're** not. **You're** not so bad. Everyone else thinks I'm stuck up, no one will even **look** at me."_

_Mickie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Randy. You can hang out with me, okay? I bet my sisters won't mind."_

_"You're sisters. The one with the short hair and the one that beat up the Canadian, right?"_

_"That's them!" Mickie said, with a bright smile. She removed her hand from his shoulder. "Come on,let's go get a bit to eat._

_**Anyone catch the King Of The Hill reference? :)**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed. Ya'll really make my day!**_

_**Thee Orton Era**_


	5. Chapter 4

"_You lost to a girl, man." Jay told his best friend, mouth full of nachos._

"_She was like a-a freaking spider monkey!" Adam defended, holding a cold pack to his head._

"_Dude," Jake said, shaking his head. "She was right there, the whole time."_

"_Who the hell are you anyway?" Adam glared at him, before huffing. He looked over at the table that his new nemesis was sitting and glared at her, even though she couldn't see it. "I mean, look at her. She's little; I'd break her in half."_

_Jay laughed. "Oh, yeah, sure. You just don't want to admit the fact that you got your ass kicked by a girl."_

_**At The Girls Table…**_

_Michelle looked down the table, at Cassie, flipping her blonde hair._

"_Why the hell did you fight him? He's hot, and now you look butch."_

_Cassie stood, glaring at her. "Excuse me?"_

"_You. Look. Butch."_

"_Cass," Jess said, tugging her sister back down. Although by now, everyone in the small cafeteria was looking at the two girls. Cassie flipped Michelle off before storming outside the room._

_**Let's go to Mickie and Randy**_

_Mickie and Randy were sitting together at a table, quietly. Mickie was sipping her strawberry smoothie and Randy was drinking the last of his Voss water._

"_So…uh…"_

"_Yup." Randy said, popping his lips on the 'p'._

_Mickie pursed her lips, looking around. "Who are you rooming with?"_

"_The blonde idiots."_

"_Oh."_

**_Matt K and Nattie!_**

_Matt K and Natalya were sitting at a table together. Nattie smiled slightly at him._

"_Um, hi."_

"_Hi." Matt said softly, pushing his glasses up and smiling at her. "I'm Matt, by the way."_

_Nattie nodded, smiling slightly back. "I'm Natalya, but you can call me Nattie."_

_Melina and John grinned at each other across the table._

"_Nice to see you again, Melina."_

"_You too, Hennigan."_

_They had met before at a party._

_**Cue flashback…**_

_John was lugging a wasted Mike home. His car wasn't a good idea, since Mike was a spazz when drunk, so, he had to walk. _

_He raised an eyebrow, seeing a figure hunched over on the curb. He lugged Mike along, before gently (more or less) dropping him on the sidewalk. He crouched in front of the figure and saw that she was crying. Melina looked up and sniffled._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Are you okay?" John said, softly, captivated by her pretty face._

_Melina shook her head, taking a pull from the bottle of bourbon that had been sitting next to her. "My boyfriend dumped me, I was kicked off the cheerleading squad and then, my stupid freaking father grounded me for something I didn't even do!"_

_From that moment on, they exchanged sob stories. By the end of the night, they'd exchanged names and a sweet, soft kiss._

_**End flashback…**_

_Melina pulled her brown hair into a ponytail, grinning at the boy across from her._

"_Did your Dad ease up on you?" John asked, head tilting to the side slightly._

"_Yup, right after my Mom kicked his sorry ass out." Melina said, grinning broader. John chuckled, grinning deviously. He got up, extending his hand out to her._

"_C'mon, I think we need to catch up." Melina stood, taking his hand._

**_Time To See What's Up With The Trust Fund Kids..._**

"_TEDDDDD!" Cody yelled, running to his best friend, who was sitting by the lake. "TEEDDDDDDDD!"_

_Ted whirled his head around, rolling his eyes. "What, Cody?"_

"_Why're you out here?"_

_Ted shrugged, looking back at the lake. "Got bored in there. You're not?"_

_Cody shook his head, grinning broadly. "No! There's this hot girl, Lauren, and we got to talking and-" Ted stood, rolling his eyes._

"_Cody, we're here to wrestle. Not meet chicks."_

_Cody frowned. "But Ted-"_

"_No." Ted said, before walking away._

**_Let's see what Cassie's doing, shall we?_**

_Cassie was pacing outside of the cafeteria. "Stupid ass blonde…"_

_She heard footsteps and whirled around, before rolling her eyes. Adam seemed to not see her yet, which was good, because she didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment._

"_Oi, girlie." Adam said. Cassie sighed. She turned, looking at him. "Why're you out here? Shouldn't you be in there, with your friends?"_

"_One, that little blonde whore is not my friend," Cassie said, putting her hands on her hips. "Two, no because she called me butch."_

_It was silent for a moment, before Adam started laughing loudly. Cassie glared at him._

"_She called __**you**__ butch? Girlie, I'm sorry, but you're not butch."_

"_**I**__ know that!" Cassie said, glaring at him. "But, apparently, that hoe doesn't know that."_

_Adam pursed his lips, before grinning at her. "Listen. If she thinks you're butch because you pulled a fast one on me, then I think she's a little plastic bitch for thinking that."_

_Cassie blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. She expected him to agree with Michelle and make fun of the fact that she was smaller than most girls, she didn't dress like most girls and she didn't act like most girls. She wasn't "plastic" like other girls, at all._

_Adam grinned at her, before winking. "Don't look so surprised, girlie." He sauntered off, leaving a stunned James girl in his wake._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked the chappy! :)<em>**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N So, I'm writing this one with my bestest friend ever, who later, will be making a FF account. :)**_

_**Songs listening to...**_

_**Bruno Mars-The Lazy Song**_

_During lunch, Randy looked over at the kitchen, to see if there were any better lunch choices than Steve William's Mystery Meat. That's when a bottle of Jack Daniels caught his eye._

_Back at home, he was an avid drinker. Him and his peppy friends from Private School would go to the football field and get wasted off of their minds. Randy was a funny, giggly drunk. He was more like Jeff than himself. He would never admit it to his Dad, but he was an alcoholic. He decided that this was his way of showing them that he wasn't a preppy, trust fund douche._

_He nudged Mickie who was sitting next to him, before pointing at the bottle. Mickie's eyes got wide._

_Mickie was the good girl of the family, and at home. Her sisters were sarcastic and didn't care about grades. They just wanted highschool to be fun. She, on the other hand, wanted to get into Harvard and wanted to help people. She constantly told her sisters that they would never get anywhere with their antics._

_"No. I am **not** getting kicked out on the first day." Randy rolled his eyes._

_"Oh, come on. You're not gonna get kicked out. I hear Steve Williams is a drunk and they haven't fired him yet!" Mickie sighed._

_"He's a councilor, I don't think he counts."_

_Randy shook his head, then looked up and smiled at her. "I promise if we get caught later, I will take the downfall for you."_

_Mickie giggled at that remark. "Aww, that's sweet... wait, what do you mean 'if we get caught later'?"_

_Adam and Jay were at their lunch table, still talking about earlier. Adam kept blushing, hating the fact that he was beat by a girl. Jay kept teasing him about it and Jake kept butting in at random times, getting glared at by Adam._

_"Ahem." Adam looked up, raising an eyebrow. He saw Randy, who had a huge smirk plastered on his face._

_"Hey there, princess!" Jay said, grinning. Randy rolled his eyes._

_"You know what, go play hockey or something Canadian. I was talking to the other blonde. I have an idea."_

_He went into explaining his plan in detail, while Jay was muttering things about how fantastic hockey is._

_**Later On**_

_Randy, Adam and a semi pissed off Jay waited for the councilors to go to bed. They ran to every cabin, inviting everyone *except Mike* to the party. Mike had asked John H where he was going and John had to tell him. Mike immediately joined along, despite the objections of many of the campers._

_All of the campers, excluding Thea, Maryse and Melina went to the cafeteria. Thea was asleep and no one bothered to wake her up. Maryse and Melina, on the other hand, just decided that they were too good to go._

_Randy smirked, holding up six bottles of Jack Daniels. "Okay. Everyone gets a swig as we pass this around. Now, Adam, what game are we gonna play?"_

_Adam stepped forward, propping his hands on his hips with a smirk. "Okay, losers and loserettes, we're gonna play Spin The Bottle. Anyone object?"_

_Slowly, Matt K's hand raised. Adam glared at him and Randy started laughing. "Oh, it's just the little loser. Why're you even here, loser? Shouldn't you be studying optomotry?"_

_Matt glared at him. "Optomotry is what eyedoctors study."_

_Jay patted Matt's shoulder. "You'll be fine, kid. I mean, I'll watch out for you! If you drink to much, I'll take care of you. Canadian's honor."_

_Matt bit his lip, before pushing his glasses up slightly higher. After a few seconds, he nodded. Shannon let out a whoop, running for the alcohol._

_After a couple minutes of drinking, everyone was ready to play. The only one who didn't drink was Cassie. Everyone else was tipsy. Jay grinned at Matt, slinging his arm around him._

_"C'mon, kid, drink a little more." Matt, already loosened up, grinned, taking more of the JD._

_Randy sanded his hands together, grinning. "I'm going first."_

_Randy grabbed the first bottle of empty Jack Daniels. He spinned it. After a few seconds of the bottle spinning, it landed on a smirking Michelle. Mickie couldn't help the look of disgust coming across her face. Michelle smirked, throwing herself at the Orton._

_John, Cena, cleared his throat, glaring at them. He picked up a napkin holder. "You're supposed to kiss, not having a fucking makeout session!" He was slurring angrily. He chucked the napkin holder, effectively hitting Randy in the back of the head. They broke up the kiss, Randy rubbing the back of his head._

_"Anyway, who want's to go next?"_

_"Oooo! Oooo! Meeee!" Mike said, clapping happily. Everyone groaned. Mike scoffed, spinning the bottle. His eyes were trained on the bottle. When it stopped, he looked up, seeing a terrified looking Ted. Well, that's what everyone else saw. But to him, it was a blurry face. Ted started inching back._

_"Redo! Redo!"_

_"Awww, Teddy Bear!" Mike said, inching toward him. "C'mon, don't you want to experiment?"_

_"Not with you!"_

_Randy roughly patted Ted's back. "Mike, you don't get to kiss anyone. Everyone hates you. Next?"_

_Mickie, glaring at him, took the bottle. She spun it. It landed on Adam. Adam smirked, leaning over to her. Mickie, eyes still on Randy, leaned over to him. She grabbed Adam's hair, pushing his face against hers. Jess started laughing, mostly at the look on Randy's face. He was slightly red. He grabbed a knife, bending it in half. Cody stared at the bent knife, bottom lip trembling._

"_Poor knife!"_

_Ted rolled his eyes, while everyone else yelled out insults to him._

_Jay looked around the room, trying to find Matt K. When he discovered he wasn't there, his eyes got wide. "Shit! I lost the kid!"_

_Meanwhile, in Steve Williams's cabin, the man was chugging beer. He sighed, looking out the window. What he saw made him question how much alcohol he should be drinking._

_He saw Matt K,-shy, meek Matt K- naked, yelling and running down the path. Steve blinked, looking down at the beer in his hand. He shuddered, shaking his hand. "I really need to quit drinking."_

_Back in the cafeteria, Adam grinned at Jay, shrugging. "I'm sure he's fine. Spin!" Jay grinned back, nodding. He took the bottle, spinning it._

_Jay nodded, spinning the bottle. It landed on Jess, who blushed bright red. Cassie patted her back. When Jay leaned over to kiss her, Cassie glared daggers at him. He held up a finger, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Jess smiled slightly at him, which earned Jay a smile._

_**Like Spin The Bottle so far? Review!**_


End file.
